1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support means for use in supporting a power tool, and more particularly, to a foldable stand, which is foldingly collapsible.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,015 discloses a foldable stand, entitled “Foldable Worktable”. According to this design, as shown in FIG. 1, the foldable worktable 10 includes a tabletop 12, two H-shaped legs 14 pivotally attached to a bottom of the tabletop 12, and a plurality of attachment members 16. Each attachment member 16 includes a hook 18 formed on the bottom side of the tabletop 12, a lever 20 pivotally mounted on one side of each of the legs 14, and a U-shaped loop 22 pivotally attached to the lever 20 and selectively mounted over the hook 18. When collapsing the foldable worktable 10, the U-shaped loops 22 are disconnected from the hooks 18, and then the legs 14 are folded inwards. When the foldable worktable 10 is erected into the unfolded configuration, the legs 14 are turned or rotated outwards to a predetermined position, and then the U-shaped loops 22 are pulled downwards via the levers 20 to lock the two legs 14 in the extended position. This operation method is simple and convenient to use.
According to the aforesaid design, the U-shaped loop 22 is made by bending a wire member into shape with its two ends respectively inserted into two sides of the lever 20. When operating the lever 20 is pulled to tighten the U-shaped loop 22 or when the U-shaped loop 22 receives an excessively high pressure, the U-shaped loop 22 may be deformed, and the two ends of the U-shaped loop 22 may escape out of the lever 20, such that the attachment member will lose its function.
FIG. 2 is a side view showing the foldable worktable 10 in a folded and collapsed configuration. When the foldable worktable 10 is collapsed, the bottom ends of the two legs 14 protrude over the periphery of the tabletop 12, and therefore a larger storage space is required for storing the collapsed foldable worktable 10, and the protruding bottom ends of the legs 14 may hinder or catch on other bodies or objects.